


1D to I Do

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Roxy is BAMF best friend, Wedding Fluff, not graphic, only in regards to Daisy's early years, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his wedding day. Yep, Eggsy Unwin is getting married. Traditional vows just aren't going to work for this untraditional relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D to I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biacnaib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biacnaib/gifts).



**_Wedding Day September 10 th, 2016: Drawing Room, Ironmonger’s Hall, London_ **

“Eggsy?” Roxy calls through the door. “Are you ready, love?”

 

Taking one last glance in the floor length mirror to straighten his tie, Eggsy calls back a yes. JB is prancing around his feet; the little bell Harry insisted on for collar decoration is jingling and jangling in a happy tempo. Eggsy knows Mr. Pickle has a matching collar and bell though he is out with Harry.

 

He pulls open the heavy wooden door and smiles at the vision standing in front of him. Roxy is dressed in a gorgeous navy blue floor length gown. The strapless sweetheart neckline and minimal jewelry allow her skin to seem luminous.

 

“Goodness, Rox. You look better than I do. Are you sure you aren’t marrying my Harry today?” he jokes pleased when she breaks out into a smile.

 

“It’s not your Harry I’m after. I’ve got my doctor I’m trying to nail down.” She casts a critical eye over his fitted navy suit, brushing nonexistent lint off his shoulders, as well as straightening the lavender tulip boutonnière. She knows the suit is a perfect fit, Harry made it after all, but a second glance doesn’t hurt. Once she is satisfied, she takes his arm and slowly begins the descent down the stairs to the drawing room. The drawing room where Harry and fifty of their closest friends wait. It’s his wedding day. Good Lord. Roxy must feel his arm tense because she stops and pulls him around to face her.

 

“Now, Eggsy. Stop this fretting. Harry is standing in that beautiful room ready to marry you and cherish you for the rest of your life.” She cradles his face between her hands and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’ve never been happier than you are with Harry. Are you ready to make this official?”

 

Taking strength from the woman in front of him, he nods and smiles.

 

“Thanks Rox. I’m not nervous about marrying Harry. It’s the whole writing our own vows thing that is stressing me out. Hopefully mine are good enough. Ow!”

 

“You idiot,” Roxy says pulling her hand back from where it smacked Eggsy’s head. “Harry is so bloody besotted you could speak Klingon and he wouldn’t care.”

 

“Okay, okay! Point made. Let’s do this.”

 

The pair once again starts the journey towards the large mahogany door at the end of the hall. Standing at the door is a bouncy Daisy dressed in a fluffy lavender dress and two even more bouncy dogs, JB and Mr. Pickle.

 

“Daddy!” Daisy squeals. “Ready to marry Papa?!”

 

Eggsy’s heart melts every time he hears Daisy call Harry Papa, and he can’t stop himself from squatting down and squeezing her into a tight hug.

 

“Yeah, Daisy bug. I’m ready to marry Papa. Are you ready to throw some flowers?”

 

“Yes!” is the resounding cry. Roxy and Eggsy both chuckle at her enthusiasm.

 

The doorman politely coughs signaling that the ceremony has begun. Roxy quickly arranges the little girl and dogs into their formation and gently pushes them all through the open door at the next signal. Roxy watches the absolutely adorable spectacle of a tiny girl throwing flower petals and two little dogs stopping to sniff at every single one. After a minute or so Roxy turns back to face Eggsy.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to escort you?” she asks. She knows Eggsy debated heavily whether or not to walk down the aisle alone or with his best ‘man.’

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I need to do this part alone.” She nods and gives one last squeeze of a hug.

 

The doorman signals again; Rox picks up her bouquet of lavender and white tulips with sweet pea accents from the side table and disappears into the room. Now Eggsy is left alone (except for the doorman) to pace and think. He hopes his vows are the right choice, but it’s too late now to think of changing them. Much too soon the doorman is smiling at him and gesturing him into the room. Taking a deep breath, he straightens his cuff links and enters the room where his future lies.

 

oooOooo

 

Harry is still smiling when Daisy tucks her hand into his and asks how she did.

 

“You were wonderful sweetheart. I’m so proud of my Daisy girl.” He straightens as the door opens once again to admit the stunning vision in blue that is Roxy. His smile widens as Merlin quietly catches his breath beside him.

 

“Looks like you’ll be standing up here next,” he murmurs.

 

“Shut up,” is the hissed reply.

 

Soon Roxy is standing on Eggsy’s side of the aisle. Harry takes a quick moment to once again admire the room where this is all happening. The usual yellow curtains have been graciously changed to a light lavender, and the dark gleaming floors are a perfect match. The aisle is lined with swathes of lavender fabric held in places by tiny pots of tulips at each chair. The gorgeous London sunshine streaming through the windows makes the room seem bright and airy. The fireplace, where Harry is standing, is covered under a veritable garden of flowers giving the room a sweet scent. He can’t believe he finally gets to marry the love of his life in this breathtaking room.

 

The registrar motions for everyone to stand and then there he is. Eggsy. It’s Harry’s turn to catch his breath as his love slowly walks down the aisle lined with their closest friends and family. The navy suit fits perfectly, and happiness is positively radiating off the young man. Daisy squeezes Harry’s hand and practically squeals, “Daddy looks like a prince, Papa!” Eggsy’s face splits into a wide grin and the entire gathering chuckles at the little girl’s announcement.

 

Eggsy reaches the platform where Harry and Daisy stand. He reaches out and takes Harry’s free hand and gives it a squeeze.

 

“Hello, love.”

 

“Hello, my darling.”

 

Everyone returns to his or her seats and the registrar steps up onto the platform as well.

 

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Gary Lee Unwin and Henry James Hart. Normally this is where I would recite the traditional vows, but Eggsy and Harry have decided to write their own.” He steps back once again. “Gentlemen?”

 

Eggsy shifts restlessly as he knows he asked to go first. _Idiot. You’re a bloody idiot Unwin. Who volunteers to go first? An idiot, that’s who._ Harry gently pulls his hand from Daisy’s and reaches across to grasp both of Eggsy’s in silent support. Taking a final deep breath, he begins.

 

“I thought long and hard about these vows, Harry. How do I put into words just how special you are to me? How do I explain how you saved me from myself and helped my little girl understand that she is worthy of love and acceptance? I was at the end of my rope when you danced into our lives, and it has been an incredible adventure to where we are today. So, instead of just reading some Shakespeare inspired words, I want to tell everyone our story. I want the world to know how we went from only neighbors to so much more.” He brushes away a stray tear and Daisy moves to hug his legs. “It all started when we were evicted from our apartment…”

 

oooOooo

**_September 2014_ **

 

“Rox? I need help,” Eggsy says into the phone. He’s trying to be quiet since Daisy just fell asleep.

 

“What’s up? I thought your next shift wasn’t until tomorrow?” Roxy replies, the sounds of a bustling hospital in the background.

 

“It’s not. I need help because I just got evicted.”

 

“You what?! How can they do that? Where’s Daisy? Do I need to come get her?” Roxy shoots questions like rapid fire. It doesn’t matter what time it is, or that she really needs to stay at the hospital. If Eggsy needs her, she’ll be there.

 

“Daisy’s fine. We’re over at Jamal’s for the time being. I honestly have no idea how the bastard landlord can evict us. I’m always on time with the rent, and to my knowledge there haven’t been any complaints about JB. He said some clause in the lease gives him the right to evict whenever as long as he gives notice. I don’t want to wait the thirty days though. I want out now. I know Jamal will let us stay as long as we need, but I need to get Daisy settled in a home near her school. I don’t want her to be away from her therapy, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Roxy thinks for a bit and then, “Merlin was talking about an apartment for rent in the building next to his the other day. Want me to ask if he has any information?”

 

“As long as it’s not too posh. Dr. Graves could probably afford Buckingham Palace, but on a nurse’s salary? I need something affordable.”

 

“Okay, give me a few hours and I’ll see what I can dig up. It’s going to be okay Eggsy, I promise.”

 

“Thanks Rox” is the mumbled reply before the phone connection is cut.

 

Roxy sighs as she puts her phone back into her pocket. This is the last thing Eggsy needs. She knows caring for a four year old with PTSD isn’t easy, and it’s only been recently that Eggsy finally found the right therapist for the little girl. Her blood boils when she thinks of Dean and Michelle. Those lowlifes can rot in prison for all she cares. Neither deserves their daughter. She can still hear Daisy’s screams when Eggsy finally broke in the door and snatched her away from Dean’s grip. Michelle was so drugged at the time she just stared at the police with a vacant look. Two years later and Roxy knows Daisy still wakes up screaming sometimes.

 

Roxy is finally able to flag down Merlin, Dr. Graves, a little after midnight and gets the information she needs. While it’s not exactly cheap, it’s not impossibly expensive, and it’s in a great area that will provide everything Daisy could ever need. She hopes Eggsy will give this place a try. It sounds better than that hellhole he has been living in, and the landlord supposedly does everything by the book. She fires a quick text off to Eggsy before the next emergency trauma comes flying in.

 

_I think I’ve found the place! Meet me at Euston Station tomorrow at 9. Bring Daisy along too._

oooOooo

Eggsy falls in love with the apartment the minute they step inside. There is a lot of natural light filtering in through the windows, a definite upgrade from their last flat. The floors are easy to maintain, and Daisy even gets her own room. There’s plenty of space for toys, JB, and even a playroom. Eggsy doesn’t know how she did it, but Roxy found the perfect place for him and Daisy. She’s just magic he decides.

 

They are able to move in the next weekend, and it is a weekend full of emotional ups and downs for both Eggsy and Daisy. Moving is hard, but moving with a four year old? It’s near impossible. Too many times Eggsy has to stop Daisy from knocking over boxes or packing up something he just unloaded. Finally Roxy takes Daisy to her parent’s house near Brighton for a few days, allowing Eggsy and his mates the time needed to finish unpacking and arranging all of the furniture and other odds and ends.

 

Soon Daisy and Eggsy get back into their routine and their life settles down. Well, their life would settle down if their upstairs neighbor would _stop dancing around like a mad man every morning and night_. Daisy thinks the faint music and thumps from dancing feet are fun, but Eggsy is just annoyed. It wouldn’t be so bad, but the man seems to pick the times he’s trying to put Daisy to sleep or when he actually gets a morning to have a lie in. Finally after two weeks of stewing in silence, he decides to do something. He and Daisy take JB out on his nightly walk but instead of heading back into their apartment, Eggsy leads them upstairs.

 

“Daddy? Where we going?” Daisy asks in confusion. While he isn’t truly her dad, he’s made sure her real dad will never get close to her, so he fully embraces being called Daddy.

 

“We’re going to meet our upstairs neighbor, Dais. We need to introduce ourselves to be good neighbors. I also want to ask about the dancing we hear every day.”

 

He smiles as she nods her head and grips his hand tighter. She is still wary around strangers, but as long as she knows Eggsy and JB are right beside her she does fine. They finally reach 2D and the dulcet tones of music are flowing out into the hallway. Yep, he thought he had timed this just right. Daisy brightens and says, “it’s the dancing man! We get to meet the dancing man!”

 

Eggsy shakes his head at her enthusiasm and knocks on the door. The music is immediately turned down and barks can be heard from a dog. JB’s ears pick up and he begins to gently whine in excitement. The door is finally pulled open, and Eggsy falters just a bit. He was assuming that it would be some young kid bouncing around up here, but instead it is a gorgeous older man. Soft brown eyes are narrowed in concern under messy coils of brown hair.

 

“Yes?” the man says in honeyed tones. _Good lord, I’m describing the man like I’m writing a romance novel. Get a grip, Unwin._

Before Eggsy can speak up Daisy says, “Hi Mr. Dancing Man! We live under you and wanted to say hi!”

 

The man chuckles before bending down to get on Daisy’s level. Eggsy is shocked that she is actually talking to the man and not hiding behind his legs.

 

“Well hello. My name is Harry Hart, and it’s a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you today?”

 

“Well, Daddy says you are too loud when you dance, but I like it! It makes me happy inside to hear your music. Daddy plays music too, but I think I like your music better.”

 

The man, Harry, glances up at Eggsy with a smile. It takes everything Eggsy has not to smile in return. Slowly the smile slips off Harry’s face as he stands to his former height.

 

“I do apologize for the noise, Mr…?”

 

“Unwin. Eggsy Unwin.”

 

“Mr. Unwin, then. There hasn’t been a tenant in 1D in quite some time. I’ll endeavor to be quieter with my exercise. I don’t want to bother you or your daughter further.”

 

“Daisy! My name is Daisy!” Eggsy squeezes her hand in admonishment, but the little girl seems to be taken by Harry. Matters aren’t helped any when a little brown nose peeks out from behind Harry’s legs. “Puppy, Daddy! Dancing Man has a puppy!”

 

The puppy in question sticks his head out and catches sight of JB. Suddenly the two dogs are growling at each other with JB pulling at the leash to get closer to the unknown dog. Shocked at his dog’s behavior, Eggsy quickly picks him up and begins apologizing.

 

“I am so sorry. JB is normally always on his best behavior. It must just be the new building putting him on edge.” He watches as Harry picks up his own pup, a scraggly brown thing with wiry fur. “I appreciate your willingness to turn down the music. It just makes it a bit difficult to put Daisy to bed sometimes.” He hopes he doesn’t sound like such an ass, but judging by the look on Mr. Hart’s face he failed. _Great._

“Well, Daisy we best be off. We need to get you bathed and fed before I have to leave for work.” He nods in Harry’s direction and turns to leave. Daisy, of course, has a difference of opinion.

 

“My daddy saves people at the hospital! I get to stay with Aunt Rox or Uncle Jam when he works at night. We always watch movies after he leaves. Night, Dancing Man!” she calls behind her as Eggsy pulls her along behind him.

 

Harry is left standing in his doorway with a perplexed smile and Mr. Pickle cradled in his arms. He has very interesting new neighbors.

 

oooOooo

 

  ** _Wedding Day 2016_**

 

“That first meeting wasn’t the best was it, love?” Eggsy smiles. “I think my stubbornness and your pride kept us from having a real conversation for almost three months. Luckily we had Daisy to give us a nudge, right flower?” Eggsy says.

 

“Right, Daddy!” she pipes up. Laughter rings out through the room and Harry squeezes Eggsy’s hands harder.

 

“I only saw Harry in passing those next few weeks. He was always polite and gave a nod. I was the regular ass and barely smiled. If we ran into each other while out walking the dogs, the two little pains somehow always pulled us together which caused very awkward encounters indeed. I can’t tell you how many times I had to pick myself up off the ground because Mr. Pickle and JB tangled their leases. For a while I thought I was living a Disney story. Anyway, a few months passed and suddenly it’s December. Of course University College Hospital was giving a huge Christmas party for all of their employees. Daisy pushed and prodded until I finally agreed to go; only I didn’t exactly have a suit to wear. Dr. Graves, Merlin, happily suggested a wonderful tailor where his best friend worked. Apparently this mysterious best friend would get me a good deal on a bespoke suit. So I naively went along and entered the prestigious Kingsman Tailors. And whom should I see standing at the counter with a tape measure around his neck and scissors in his hand? Bloody Harry Hart,” Eggsy finishes with a smile.

 

oooOooo

 

**_December 2014_ **

“Ah, Mr. Unwin. What can I do for you today?” Harry says with a professional smile. He knows Eggsy isn’t the friendliest of people, and it’s just his luck that he would be on counter duty when the boy walks in. He watches as Eggsy hesitates before continuing across the showroom floor and stopping in front of the counter. He must have just come from work as he is still dressed in a set of maroon scrubs. Harry tries to ignore the way the dark maroon highlights the green tinges in Eggsy’s eyes.

 

“Umm…hi. Dr. Graves recommended that I stop by here for my tux for the Christmas party at the hospital,” Eggsy says somewhat awkwardly. He definitely can’t ask for the coworker of best friend discount now. That would really be rude. Harry nods and motions for Eggsy to follow.

 

“Let’s go to fitting room one. I’ll need you to strip down to just your underclothes, please. Dr. Graves is my closest friend. I didn’t realize you worked at the same hospital as he,” Harry keeps a discussion going as he motions for Eggsy to undress.

 

“Yeah, I’m one of the head nurses for the children’s ward. I usually work with Dr. Graves when a child comes into the trauma unit,” Eggsy replies. He stands still as Harry completes measurement after measurement. The man’s hands are strong and warm as they brush over his body never lingering for long. Summoning courage from somewhere, he decides to apologize. “I’m sorry, Mr. Hart. I shouldn’t have been such an ass that first night we met. I’ve got no real excuse except I was tired, sleep deprived, and just wanted some peace and quiet.”

 

“Your apology is accepted. I owe you an apology as well. I’m not usually an ass either. Why don’t we pretend that night never happened? Except of course for meeting your lovely daughter.” Harry smiles at the bright grin that flashes across Eggsy’s face at the mention of Daisy.

 

“Thanks. Daisy isn’t actually my daughter. She’s really my sister, but I’ve raised her since she was a baby. My mum and her dad aren’t exactly fit to raise a child, so I petitioned for custody when she was two and won. I’m the only father figure she’s ever really had.”

 

“That’s noble of you. I don’t have siblings myself, but I have always considered Merlin to be a brother of sorts. We actually met when his parents moved into the house next to ours. I believe we were both seven at the time. Our friendship has been going strong for almost forty five years now.”

 

“What made you decide to be a tailor? A posh man like you? I figure you would choose to be a doctor or a banker or something.”

 

Harry chuckles as he measures the breadth of Eggsy’s shoulders.

 

“Well, I wanted to be a veterinarian; however, when I realized I would be responsible for putting animals to sleep as well as helping them I quickly changed my mind.” He pauses. “I guess I chose to be a tailor because it is orderly. You make a measurement, you cut the fabric to those specifications, and when you sew the pieces together you have a suit. It’s simple and a kind of therapy. My parents traveled a lot when I was young. Being left with nannies soon lost it’s thrill and I wanted something steadier. Tailoring filled a need I had.”

 

Harry finishes marking down the measurements and motions to Eggsy that he can put his clothes back on again.

 

“Well Mr. Unwin. I can have your tux ready by next Wednesday. I think that’s the 14th of December. We’ll do a final fitting then and discuss payment.”

 

“Eggsy.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You can call me Eggsy. I don’t ever go by my first name; it’s atrocious.”

 

“Then you must call me Harry.”

 

The two men exit the fitting room and Eggsy gives his goodbyes and leaves. Though the afternoon wasn’t earth shattering, it did thaw the connection between the two men. Now there were smiles and greetings when they ran into each other in the halls, and Harry even offered to walk JB on the nights that Eggsy worked late. Daisy even tagged along when he went to pick up the tux, and Harry spent almost fifteen minutes explaining all the different tools he used to make her Daddy’s beautiful suit. Daisy loved the extra time she got with her Dancing Man as she called him. Soon the night of the Christmas party was only three days away and Eggsy still did not have a date.

 

“I think you should ask Harry.” Roxy says quietly as she helps Eggsy take the vitals on a little boy. It’s after midnight and both nurses are just starting their twelve-hour shift.

 

“Harry? Why would Harry want to go to a party like that with me? I’m just some boy from the wrong side of London Rox. And I have a kid to take care of. He’s clearly posh. It’d be like the queen marrying a commoner.”

 

“Kate Middleton.”

 

“Come on, Rox. She ain’t no commoner. She just wasn’t as rich as some of the other royalty.” Eggsy grimaces at the glare Roxy throws his way.

 

“Fine, Eggsy. If you want to show up at this party without a partner like an idiot then do it. However, I still think Harry would be a great plus one for you.”

 

“What? Well who are you bringing then?” He watches as Roxy tilts her head in the direction of the hallway just as Dr. Graves passes by. “Ugh. I’ll think about it okay? I’ll think about it.”

 

Roxy keeps on and on for the next twelve hours until Eggsy can barely think straight. Finally he can clock out and head home. He’s got a few hours before he has to pick Daisy up from nursery school (Jamal kept her over night and took her to school) so he takes a quick power nap.

 

Too soon it’s time for him to leave, and he’s awoken by a text from Roxy. _GO ASK HIM!!!_ Grabbing his keys and giving JB a quick rub, he heads out the door only to run into Harry. What is his life?

 

“Oh, Eggsy. How nice to see you again,” Harry says with a smile. Before Eggsy can think about what he is getting ready to do, he speaks.

 

“Harry? Would you like to go to the Christmas party with me?” he asks quickly. Apparently too quickly because Harry just stares.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Would you like to go to my office party with me?” Again Harry is just standing there. Eggsy is beginning to doubt himself when Harry smiles and nods.

 

“Yes, Eggsy. I would love to go to the Christmas party with you.”

 

“Great! Umm…want to meet at my apartment at 7 on Friday? They are serving us dinner so there’s no need to go out before hand,” Eggsy says with a smile. He can’t believe Harry actually said yes.

 

“That sounds wonderful. I will be at your door at 7 on Friday. Thank you for the invite, Eggsy,” Harry replies. He smiles one last time before turning and continuing his way up the stairs to his own flat.

 

oooOooo

 

**_Wedding Day 2016_ **

“I do want it on record that I asked you out first even if it took intense prodding from Roxy for me to do it.” Eggsy winks at Roxy who winks right back. “That night was our first date, but I know now it was honestly the first day of the rest of our lives. So many dates over those next six months led to all of us moving into a house in June last year, led to you proposing at our second Christmas, led us to this spot right here. This spot where I get to shout to the world how much I love you Henry James Hart.”

 

“People question how a twenty six year old nurse fell in love with a fifty year old tailor, and I honestly never know how to respond. The only response that makes sense is that somehow you complement every single piece of me. The good, the bad, the ugly; just every single piece. You don’t complete me; I was already whole before you came along, but you enhance what I am. Sometimes I feel like you know what I’m going to say before I say it. Our humor is similar, music tastes are incredibly different, and heaven forbid I ever start dressing like you or vice versa.” A round of laughs as people think about Harry in Jeremy Scott.

 

“The way you care for me changed my life, and I am so grateful that I took that chance and asked for a date. And the way you care for Daisy?” Eggsy has to stop for a second as tears and feelings overwhelm him. Harry reaches down and brushes his fingers through the golden strands on top of his flower’s head. “The day she called you Papa for the first time I knew. I knew you were it for not only me, but for both of us. My little girl, who has faced so much pain in her short life, felt comfortable enough to open her heart to you freely with no strings attached. In that moment I fell so hard, I never want to get up again. You make me feel safe. You make me feel cared for. You make me strong when for so long I felt weak. But most of all, you make me feel like I am the most loved person on this planet. I never want to lose that. I never want Daisy to lose that. So Harry, these are my vows to you. I will love you for the rest of my life body, heart, and soul. You will be the one I turn to with my problems, my fears, and my triumphs. While you will always be my rock, I want to be the same for you. You’ve gone too many years my love without someone there to help you through every obstacle life throws your way. I want you to feel my love when I’m not there. And if heaven should decide that I must leave you, I want you to know that my love will always be right there to provide comfort and guide you on your way. I entrust not only my heart to you, but our daughter as well. Which is why the paperwork under our wedding license is a petition for adoption. All that’s lacking is the signatures. I’m not the only Unwin that is gaining a Hart today. My Harry, my love, these are my vows to you,” Eggsy finishes with a smile and a sniffle.

 

Harry has to wait until he wipes his eyes and can take a deep breath. When Daisy looks out on the friends and family that are gathered, all she sees is tissues and handkerchiefs wiping at wet eyes.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry starts but has to stop to clear his throat of tears. “Only you my darling would bring a room to tears telling our story. If I am all those things to you, please know that you are exactly that for me as well. You don’t get to fifty without having some kind of relationships, but I never truly knew what love was until you barged your way into my life complaining about my dancing. Which for our audience’s information you dance with me every morning and night now so there.” Again laughter splits the room as Eggsy blushes and nods. “You’ve taught me what it is to have fun again, to laugh, to play, to simply enjoy the life that I’ve been given. Waking up to your face everyday is a blessing that I never thought would be mine. I’ve always liked order in my professional and personal lives, but you are endearing chaos. I don’t know what I would do without our waffle Sundays, or movie night Mondays, the incredible amount of mateless socks that you seem to generate, and the multiple dog toys scattered around our house.”

 

“While I used to watch the year pass me by counting the months by suits, events, and more suits, I now clock my time in dress up days with Daisy, nighttime strolls with just us and the dogs, and how many kisses I get to give you every day. Sometimes when I look at you I get weak in the knees. No, I don’t know how to explain how an old tailor fell in love with a young nurse. But does that really matter?”

 

“What matters to me is helping Daisy learn how to tie her shoes, giving everything of myself to you, and simply loving you every single day. These are my vows to you my darling: I will love you through the good times and the bad. I will provide for your every need if you only ask it of me. I thank you for the gift of our daughter and will endeavor every day to be worthy of her love and devotion. You are my everything. I don’t want to go back to a life before you. It’s a bleak and cold place. With you? Oh my darling, with you there is warmth, color, and gorgeous, gorgeous life. I can’t wait to spend every single moment with you and this wonderful day is only the beginning. I love you so very much Eggsy Unwin.”

 

Both Eggsy and Harry reach up to brush away tears and Daisy moves from holding onto her Daddy’s legs to leaning up against her Papa. The registrar clears his throat and steps up onto the platform. He motions for Roxy and Merlin, each carrying a ring, to step up as well.

 

“And now we move on to the ring ceremony. Eggsy? If you will please do the honors.” Eggsy turns to take the ring Roxy is holding out for him. As their hands touch, she squeezes his fingers and leans forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You were wonderful,” she murmurs.

 

Eggsy smiles and turns back to face his husband to be.

 

“This ring is engraved with a phrase I have come to associate with our love story. It’s corny and sappy, but we all know how I get with the people I love.” He reaches out to gently take Harry’s hand. “Harry Hart. With this ring I promise to cherish you and love you for all the days to come. Thank you for giving me a love story of my own.”

 

Eggsy slowly glides the ring past each knuckle until it comes to a snug rest on Harry’s thin and elegant finger.

 

Harry turns to Merlin and takes the ring that is held out. The two older men share a look of brotherly love and affection, and Merlin gives him a tight hug. When Harry turns back around his hands are shaking just a bit as he reaches out for Eggsy’s left hand.

 

“I also had your ring engraved, though I’m sure it’s not nearly as corny as yours is.” He takes a breath and smiles softly. “Eggsy Unwin. With this ring I promise to cherish you and love you for all the days to come. Thank you, my love, for giving me a family.” He slips the ring over Eggsy’s knuckles and sighs with pleasure as it comes to rest. The registrar smiles and nods to the two men.

 

“With the exchange of the rings, it is my honor to pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband.” The room explodes in shouts and happy cries as Harry and Eggsy share their first kiss as a married couple. It gets somewhat out of hand until Daisy pipes up, “I want a kiss too, Papa!” The two part with laughs and Harry stoops down to pick Daisy up.

 

“Anything for my flower,” he says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek that Eggsy follows with his own.

 

The registrar smiles and turns the new family to face the room.

 

“It is my great honor to present Mr. and Mr. Hart with their daughter, Daisy Hart.”

 

Once again the room explodes into cheers and tears as the trio, two dressed in deep navy and one in lavender, slowly make their way back down the aisle. They will continue the party at the reception, but right now Harry has some very important paperwork to sign.

 

oooOooo

 

Roxy and Merlin are gently swaying to the music as they both watch the newly married couple dance the night away. The room is gently lit with fairy lights and candles spread out along the tables. Flowers once again perfume the air, and Daisy is curled up on one of the chairs with her dogs acting as blankets. Harry and Eggsy are in their own world as they dance to Adele’s cover of “Make You Feel My Love.” Roxy is resting her head against the broad shoulders of her doctor when a thought occurs to her.

 

“Merl?”

 

“Mmm-hmm?”

 

“What did Harry have engraved on Eggsy’s ring?” she asks. Merlin doesn’t stop their slow movements though he tightens his grip around her waist.

 

“You are my warmth, my color, my life. It’s something his longtime nanny would always say to her husband, the Hart’s gardener. Harry always thought it profound. What did Eggsy have engraved on Harry’s?”

 

Roxy smiles as she leans back to stare at Merlin. She can’t believe she fell in love with a doctor, but hey, Eggsy can’t be the only one with a fairytale love story.

 

“From 1D to I Do.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fulfills your first prompt! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I even teared up a little at some parts. Thank you for giving such amazing prompts!


End file.
